ItVS Season 1 Episode 3: Time to Let Go AE
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Spike finds out that Buffy still wants to continue her relationship with Angel, Spike isn't too happy to hear that so he wants to take his revenge out on Angel. This episode contains the alternate ending written by the Main Slayer for a Spike friendly end


**Immortal: the Virtual Series**

Episode 1.3: Time to Let Go & alternate ending

Written by Linsey; alternate ending written by The Main Slayer

Original airdate: April 14, 2004

Episode rating: K+

**Part 1**

Angel walked through the Wolfram & Hart lobby, he was tired and all he wanted to do was go to his penthouse and maybe watch some TV with Buffy, he was heading for his office when from out of nowhere he was punched in his face.

Angel staggered back, pain traveling through his body to where he was hit, moving his hand to his jaw he tried to make the pain go away. Curious to see who had the guts to hit him in his own building, he looked up to see who it was, seeing an enraged Spike staring back at him.

Spike continued trying to punch Angel, but only hit him 3 times in his face. Angel getting pissed off himself, punched Spike back, the younger vampire fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Angel glared at him; Spike quickly got up and delivered Angel another punch. This one wasn't aimed as well as the others were, Angel caught it just in time before it hit his face again, that he knew would start swelling any time now, he grabbed Spike's right hand twisting it, hitting him with his own right hand.

Spike staggered back, standing up straight after 5 seconds or so; he once again tried to attack Angel. Only to fail miserably, Angel grabbed Spike by his arms threw him into a wall that was closest to them, pushing him into it, "Don't make me repeat my question, boy," Angel ordered in a deadly tone.

When Spike didn't answer, Angel started to get impatient, grabbing him by his arms, pulling him back roughly and pushing him into the wall with all his force. Spike groaned in pain.

"You mate, you bloody took her away from me, that's what's wrong with me!" Spike yelled, trying desperately to get away from Angel, not succeeding with Angel death grip on him. "How the fuck is that my fault!" Angel yelled at him, his anger flowing off of him in waves.

"Cause you always take what's mine away from me! Dru was mine and so is Buffy! You took em' both away from me!" Spike shouted at him, "Buffy and Dru were never yours, I made Dru, I marked Buffy. You always were a loser Spike," Angel said smirking, he let go of Spike and started walking to his office again. Spike owning Buffy and Dru what a joke...

Anger over took him, "If I can't have her, than neither will you," Spike vowed, walking out of the W&H building.

--

Finally opening the door to his penthouse, he saw Buffy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," He greeted her, closing the door behind him, toeing his shoes off, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, he walked over to where Buffy sat.

"Hey," Buffy greeted, moving forward on the couch, so Angel could sit behind her.

Which he did, giving her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, she sighed and snuggled into his chest, loving the feel of his firm chest against her back.

"So how was your day?" She asked as she flipped through the channel's, that was what she had been doing for the last hour or so, "It was okay I guess, until my encounter with Spike," He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Encounter with Spike?" Buffy questioned, she hadn't spoken or seen Spike since she decided to be with Angel, spending most of her time up in his penthouse.

"Yeah, I was making my way over here when out the middle of nowhere I get punched in my jaw a couple of times, so I hit him back, pushed him against the wall and asked him what the hell was wrong with him, he told me that I had taken you and Dru away from him and that if he didn't get you that I wouldn't either," Angel explained in a short version.

"He hit you?" Buffy turned around to properly look at Angel, seeing a bruise lightly forming itself on Angel's jaw, "Yes," Angel answered although it wasn't really a question. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked in concern, "I'll be fine," Angel reassured her, giving her another kiss.

Buffy turned around again when the last part of Angel explanation sank in.

_//if he didn't get you that I wouldn't either//_

She turned around once more and looked into her lover's eyes, who knew what she was thinking, the fear of whatever Spike could have planned for them.

She turned off the TV it was late and she just wanted to go to sleep, she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Where he took off his clothes and lay down on the comfortable king size bed, Buffy taking off her bathrobe leaving her in just a tank top and some shorts she lay down on the bed also, laying her head at the crook of Angel's shoulder, getting herself comfortable and fell into a deep sleep along with Angel.

--

Angel woke up first, slowly cracking an eye open, closing it quickly at the harsh sunlight that streamed through the necrotempered glass, he nuzzled into Buffy's hair that smelled like vanilla. He dreaded about the idea of getting up all he wanted to do was sleep all day, lie in bed with Buffy, though not being able to do what he would really want to do of course...

Buffy woke up from her sleep, shooting up in bed; she had had the worst nightmare ever.

Spike killing Angel.

**Part 2**

_//If he didn't get you I wouldn't either//_

Quickly getting out of bed, she walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top she walked over to Angel giving him a quick kiss before putting on her shoes and making her way to the living.

"Hey, where you going?" Angel asked sleepy, looking over at Buffy who just seemed to be a tiny blur. "I'm going over to Spike's," Buffy told him matter-of-factly. Angel head shot up from his pillow, "What?" he asked again. "Why?" He asked her again, "I'm going to tell him that he better not come anywhere near either of us, cause if he does he'll see the slayer in me," Buffy said.

Angel slowly got out of bed, pillow creases on his arms and back, hair sticking out everywhere. He looked over to where she stood being able to actually see her now, every detail. "Is there anything that I can say that is going to stop you from doing that?" Angel asked hoping her answer was a 'yes', but in his mind he knew better.

Buffy had always been stubborn as hell.

"No," Buffy stated walking over to him once more, giving him another kiss, "Okay then," Angel said to her sighing, before walking away to the bathroom, to get into the shower, getting ready for his own day.

Buffy walked out of the W&H building and to Spike's apartment.

--

"Spike, open the door!" Buffy shouted, banging on the door loudly, she was seriously getting pissed off at him, she had been standing there for about 10 minutes and Spike wouldn't open the door. "Alright, alright, bloody hell slayer," Spike yelled from behind the door, he had tried to ignore her but he knew that if she kept up banging on his door it would bust, slowly he opened the door to reveal a very pissed off slayer.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked in a cocky tone, Buffy didn't even answer she just hit him, making him fall to the floor. "Stay away from Angel!" She yelled at him, "You don't own me okay? 'I' own myself, 'I' can be with whoever I want and if you don't like my choice than tough shit, cause there's nothing in the world you can do about it!" She continued, she saw Spike turn very pissed off, jumping up quickly to stand up.

"You lied to me!" Spike shouted back at her, "You lied cause you said that you weren't going to be with either of us! Yet you chose the fucking bastard over me!" Spike yelled. Taking a step forward, Buffy didn't move back. "I chose 'The Fucking Bastard' over you because I love Angel, I don't love you so there's a difference, just stay away from me and Angel!" Buffy shouted.

Hitting him once more below his eye, she left.

--

Buffy returned to the penthouse, Angel wasn't there; he had probably gone to his office.

Good, she needed some time alone.

She was sure that Spike was going to do something to her or Angel or maybe both, but he wasn't a very good planner so it was nothing to worry about, right then back to flipping through the TV channel, she really needed a job.

--

Spike knew he had to have a plan, but the thing was he wasn't very good at that.

So he was just going to go for the kill, he would go over to Angel's office and kill him, all he had to do was make sure Buffy wasn't in the same building.

--

Angel had been looking on the web for some jobs for Buffy; he knew she wanted to get a job. He didn't however want her to have a job at Wolfram & Hart.

He printed out some information about the jobs he'd looked up, and decided he'd bring them to her now, seeing as he had nothing else to do.

--

The door to his penthouse opened and he saw her sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Hey," He greeted her, "Hey," She greeted back.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" She asked curiously.

"No not really, I looked up some jobs for you," he informed her.

"Looked up? I'm going to be working here aren't I?" Buffy asked, turning off the TV to look at him properly.

"No you're not," He told her, walking over and sitting in a near by chair, "I wouldn't want you to work in a place like this, hell I don't even like it here, I don't want you to have a job here," Angel explained, she was about to protest when he handed her the papers.

She looked through the printed papers, most of the jobs she wasn't interested in but one go her attention, 'school counselor' she read the information, seeing a phone number she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

**Part 3**

After about 5 minutes Buffy found out she had a job interview the next day at 11:00.

She smiled to herself then she reminded that Angel was still in the room looking at her, "Well?" He asked her curiously.

"I have a job interview tomorrow at 11:00!" She smiled happily.

"Good," Angel smiled back at her, he got up and gave her a quick kiss, before heading out the door for his office, "I'll see you later on," He said, "Bye," She said, sighing she turned the TV back on.

--

Angel was in his office, calling one of his drivers to be ready to pick her up tomorrow at 10:30 for her job interview.

--

Spike walked through the doors, he heard Angel ask his driver to pick up Buffy tomorrow at 10:30.

Everything was turning out to be so easy for him, Buffy was leaving for a job interview Angel would be in his office, Spike would come in kill him. That was a pretty good plan.

--

Angel was on the phone when Spike walked in, he quickly finished his phone call.

"Yes?" He asked bored. "Jus' wanted to know if I could do something'," Spike asked.

"No I don't need you right now, what's the real reason you came?" Angel asked.

"Nah, that was my reason, I was bored wanted to know if I could do something' is all," Spike said trying to cover up his lie as well as he could.

"Nothing to do here," Angel replied not once believing Spike wanted to do something in the middle in the afternoon.

--

-Next Day-

Buffy was lying awake in bed, Angel's arms wrapped around her, his body perfectly still.

She slowly turned her head around to see what time it was, the clock showed 09:20. She was surprised that Angel was still asleep, he was usually up earlier. She quickly switched off the alarm, then quietly trying to get out of Angel's hold on her. She moved her hand up to his shoulder and nudged him lightly...

There was no response.

She nudged him a little harder on his shoulder still trying to wake him up...

Still no response.

She kissed him slightly, as soon as he responded, she pulled back.

Angel opened his eyes a little, seeing Buffy he smiled at her. "What time is it?" He asked sleepy, she quickly turned her head looking at the clock again, "09:24," She replied giving him one more soft kiss on his lips before she got out of his hold, sitting up straight on the edge of the bed and getting up, slowly walking to the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed and go to her job interview.

--

55 minutes later, Buffy and Angel were both dressed, headed out the door, heading downstairs, walking through the lobby. Angel said goodbye and good luck to her as he made his way to his office; Buffy wished him a nice day at work.

She went down with the elevator entering the below ground car parking, seeing a car ready for her, the door already opened for her with a young man waiting for her to get in, she did the young man closed the door and the car drove out of Wolfram & Hart and to the school for her job interview.

--

Spike had been spying on Buffy and Angel for a while now, he saw that Buffy had taken herself down to the below ground car park and also saw that Angel had just entered his office this would have been the last time he would see Buffy... Show Time...

--

Angel had just entered his office sighing he closed it behind him, he really didn't feel like working today. He was just about to make his way to his desk and sit down to look through some files, when the doors behind him opened.

Angel turned around seeing Spike standing at the doorway, "Yes?" Angel asked, Spike was the last person he wanted to see today.

Spike walked in his office closing the doors behind him, he walked up to Angel.

"Thought we'd have a talk," Spike said punching Angel.

Angel staggered back, the punch was totally unexpected. Spike was about to hit him again but Angel ducked it, ready for action. Angel punched Spike in his face, who took a few steps back to hold his balance.

Spike was launching himself at Angel again, pushing him to the ground. Spike gave him a few blows in his face then punching him in his stomach. He quickly got up and kicked him in his side. Angel doubled over in pain, Spike continued to kick him, and he enjoyed seeing Angel in pain.

**Part 4**

Angel rolled over on his stomach, trying to get up. Spike walked over to Angel's cabinet of weapons, grabbing a stake he turned around to see Angel in front of him. Punching him, Spike fell back against the cabinet, glass breaking, weapons falling to the ground -even Spike's weapon- from the force of Angel's punch.

"She's mine!" Spike shouted between gritted teeth, "Wrong," Angel said, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a deadbolt; cuffing Spike with one hand he cuffed the other end to the deadbolt. He then grabbed his gun.

Spike started laughing, "That's not going to kill me," He said, in reply he got a punch from Angel, spitting up blood he continued to laugh.

"You have a choice, you leave me and Buffy alone, by leaving the country and never returning or I kill you," Angel said looking at Spike to make his decision.

Angel waited. Spike actually looked like he was thinking. Angel had figured that Spike would not be quiet for a moment to let himself think clearly before acting. Angel lowered his gun and waited. Spike lowered his head. Angel knew that Spike knew he had been defeated.

"She made her choice, Spike." Angel said calmly. He put the gun down on the table and sat across from the weeping vampire.

"I know." Spike said.

"Why is it so hard for you?" Angel asked him. Spike looked up at the vampire that made him the man he was today.

"Because I love her," Spike said, "If she had chosen me, what would you have done?" He asked him. Angel thought about it for only a minute and smiled.

"Probably the same thing you are doing right now." Angel said to him. Spike laughed and sighed.

"I just can't let go. She made me feel like a man again. No one has ever done that. Not as a human or a vampire. I just can't let it go." Spike said. For a moment, Angel felt for Spike. Buffy had done the same thing for him too. There was no other time in his life when Angel didn't feel good about himself when Buffy was in the room. Angel sat down next to Spike on the floor and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"I understand. She does the same to me." Angel offered. Spike moved his hand to wipe his face but the handcuffs kept him in place. He gave a slight look to Angel and Angel smiled. He took out the key and un-cuffed him. Spike pushed the weapon beside him away and wiped his eyes. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"I don't know what to say to you Angel," Spike said, "I will always love her. And a part of me will always want to be with her. I don't want to stay away, I don't. I just want to be able to see her, sometime, again, in the near future." Angel lowered his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I know you do." Angel said. Spike hit his old friend and laughed.

"You win. I will leave. But not the country mate, I like the USA too much to leave."

"Fair enough." Angel said.

"I'll go somewhere. I always liked New York…or maybe Miami. That might be nice." Spike said.

"Too much sun for me." Angel joked. Spike laughed and stood up. Angel stood with him and put out his hand to the vampire.

"Truce?" Angel asked. Spike hesitated only a moment, and extended his hand in friendship.

"Truce." Spike replied. Angel and Spike laughed. Maybe it would all work out after all.

"Do you need anything? A car? A place to stay in Miami?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I could use those things. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Angel picked up the phone, made a few calls and he was done. It was set up. Spike had a car and a place in Miami. Spike was ready to go there was only one more thing he had to do before hand.

"Angel," Spike asked as they left Angel's office.

"Yeah?" Angel replied.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Yeah." Angel said. Spike moved towards the elevator and Angel stood back. He had to let him do this. Say goodbye and make it real. Spike hit the up button and waited for the doors to open. The doors slid open and Spike walked through them. Buffy was upstairs, and Spike had to say his final goodbye. Spike turned around and saw Angel, just waiting. Spike smiled and waved, while the doors closed. Angel looked at the closed doors of the elevator and breathed deep. It would be fine. Buffy had made her choice, he was just going to have to be brave and let them talk. Harmony stood beside him and waited patiently for him to stop looking. She felt like she had waited long enough and huffed.

"Are you done?" She asked. Angel turned to her and smiled.

"Yep." Angel said.

"You have a call on line two. Some demon clan or something. Said it was important." She said walking away.

"You got it." Angel said as he moved back to his office. Angel looked one more time at the elevator and closed the office doors, back to business.

----

Spike walked into the large penthouse and breathed in deep. He could smell the Slayer on everything in the apartment. Spike wanted nothing more than to have her to himself, but he had to respect her. God only knew he had nearly destroyed that before hand. Spike waited in the living room as the Slayer tinkered about in the bedroom. Buffy moved out of the room and saw him standing there. She stopped and gave him a half smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Spike replied.

"What are you doing here? Where is Angel?" Buffy asked.

"The poof is downstairs in his office." Spike said. Spike noticed that Buffy let out a long sigh. She seemed relieved to hear that Angel was downstairs.

"Good," Buffy said and sat down. She looked up at Spike and gave him the why-are-you-here look, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Spike, I know what your going to say and…" Spike cut her off.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay, I didn't know what you were going to say." She admitted.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens to me in my life, I will always love you. I am sorry for the way I treated you and what I almost did to you…I'm sorry…but I will always love you. You made me feel things I never dreamed were possible for me. You made me feel good. You made me feel accepted. And most important, you made me feel like a real man and not some vampire. You will never know what that means to me." Buffy smiled and stood. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do understand." She said to him.

"How can you possibly understand?" Spike asked her.

"Because you just told me." She said. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and gave him a hug. Spike hugged her back and let a single tear fall. This was really it; he was really going to go. Buffy moved away from him and smiled again. Spike moved away and slapped his hands against his thighs.

"Well, I guess that is it," Spike said, "But if things don't you know work out for you and the giant poof, make sure to look me up." Buffy laughed and smiled.

"I will." She said.

"Friends?" Spike asked her. Buffy smiled and hugged him again.

"Friends." She said. Buffy let go and gave him a kiss. Just a small one, but enough that Spike felt like a million dollars. Buffy stayed in the living room as Spike walked away from her. She watched him get back into the elevator and watched him wave goodbye. That was it; her life with Angel would now really begin.

**2 days later in Miami….**

Spike really did love the beach. He would go down to the beach by his house at sunset everyday an watch the final rays of the sun fall below the horizon. Spike knew that it would take time to get his life back on track, but he would get there. Spike watched the sun go down and he closed his eyes. Buffy's face flashed across his mind's eye and he smiled. Even if Angel were really the one with her, Spike would always have his memories. And who knew, maybe someday he would find another woman to love him.

"Good night, Buffy." Spike whispered. He moved back to his house and shut the door. His life was about to begin and he knew that he was going to love it.


End file.
